War Dance of Old Bloods
by Sporedude135
Summary: After a great cataclysm destroys the world as they knew it, the Nahuatl, Haudenosaunee, Maya, Cherokee, Navajo, Hopi, Miami, Odawa, Apache, Mohave, Chippewa, Zapotec, and Mixtec tribes now have to work together to protect what they hold dear. Will they be able to stand up against the forces of the kingdoms and the Grimm? (my best try at a "Earth Nation on Remnant" story)


**War Dance of the Old Bloods**

**Thunder Trailer**

_We had lost faith with the gods. The invaders, from another land, had defeated and destroyed most of our ancestral homelands. They forced their own culture on us, without pity and remorse. As time progressed, many of us lost the way we had built up for millennia, and joined the invaders in their destruction of the forests, grasslands, and coastlines where we used to forage and worship._

_The gods were displeased. When the fated year arrived, the gods sent down hordes of monsters that ravaged not only us, but the whole of the world. The reservations, once thought of as graveyards, turn out to be our saving grace. The monsters never reached beyond the boundaries of the reservations. As the monsters destroyed the cities of the invaders and their brethren, the gods sent down another warning. Mother Earth shook with the force of thousands of beating drums, causing her to crack, split, and refold. _

_When the carnage was over, we were all that's left. We were hesitant at first to leave the reservations that starved the many of us, in fear that the monsters may return. But, soon, we started moving out. As the centuries went by, we fully realized that the land we once called home was now a large island, the perfect size for all the tribes that survived the gods wrath._

_The Nahuatl, Haudenosaunee, Maya, Cherokee, Navajo, Hopi, Miami, __Odawa, Apache, __Mohave, Chippewa, Zapotec, and Mixteco __tribes, for most of those by-gone years, warred constantly for space and resources. But, one day, the chief of the Navajo received a vision. The vision warned of the monsters that attacked millennia ago, attacking settlements that did not belong to them, or any other tribe he's seen. The vision also showed a man unlocking mystical powers, which he used, along with a strange gem, to fight the monsters from his land._

_As the vision vanished, the Navajo realized there was things they need to understand of this reborn Mother Earth. During a moment of peace, he brought the tribes together for a meeting, and told him of his vision. They, as well, received this vision, and all claimed it was from either their gods or the ancestors. On that day, they formed an alliance, for the purpose of preservation of culture and protecting their homeland from any invader or monster that dare sets foot on their land._

_The Maya and Cherokee, both advanced in their own right, are what keep the alliance together during rough times. It was thanks to them that we now know what was shown in the vision of the chiefs. A power directly from our souls, the gems, and the monsters, they were all connected. It was also thanks to them, however, that we know that the legendary creatures we feared or respected, along with the very gods that vanquished and reformed our mother...were real, all along._

* * *

Among the forests is a small Odawa village. A storm was raging overhead, and everyone was inside their waginogans. Among the wigwams was one in particular. The chief was standing outside in the rain, worriedly about his wife, who was currently in childbirth. The whole village worried of her as well, but he assured them that it will go okay. But, deep inside himself, he worried that it wouldn't. His wife already bore multiple children in the past, all of them growing up into productive members of the tribe. But she have never done it while she was sick. He had no idea how much it would affect his child, but he had a feeling he or she would be safe.

He waited for over five hours. The rain had not let up when one of the doctors came out to tell him the news. It was a baby boy, and without any ill-effects! It cheered up his aching heart, until they told him the bad news...she wasn't going to make it. Distraught, he rushed inside to check on her, only to find her deathly pale. She held a bundle of cloth in her arms, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Taregan..."

"Pules..." he got down on his knees as he took hold of her hand. "Don't worry...I'm here."

Pules smiled the best she could. Taregan felt her grip tighten as looked down at the bundle. "Look at him...he has a...mark..." She handed the bundle to him, and he slowly moved some of it away to reveal his precious baby boy. She was right, a mark was present on his cheek, in the shape of a lightning bolt even. It spooked him. He took it as some sort of sign, but of what?

"I...I don't understand...what is-"

"Taregan, please...don't be full of sorrow. I did all I can for you and your people, and you did the same with me. My time was coming anyway...I wasn't expecting it to be now," Pules told her, laying her head back down.

"Pules...don't go...please..." he felt tears starting to form as he held her hand tighter. Even though there was a roof over her head, she could visualize the storm. Its power and ferocity...she always awed at the force of nature storms were.

"I...I've always wondered who the nimkii hang out with while they're flying in those storms," she said.

"No...not yet...please!" he called out to her.

"I'm sorry...Taregan..." her final breath passed like the burnt-out fire. He felt her hand go limp. He didn't want to accept it, but he could feel no pulse. She was gone...truly gone. He slowly lost his grip, and her hand fell to the ground. As the first tears fell, he moved his hand to her eyes and closed them. His mind was running rampant, trying to find out why the Creator would take her when he believed she was not ready to join him yet. He slowly got up as he stepped out of his waginogan. The storm above was not pouring a river-full of rain, but the black clouds were still above them, looking down on him ominously. The villagers were all outside, waiting for the news of the new baby. However, the look on his face told them everything.

A few hours pass, and a new grave was added to the burial mound a mile from the village. Taregan had no idea what to do now. His wife and children meant everything in the world to him, but not that she's gone, he did not know how he could make up for any lost time. Outside of his wigwag, he had set up a pile of wood and prepared to light the fire. It was tradition for him to do an ancestral dance to praise her and allow her safe passage into the afterlife. Before he could put the match on, lightning shot from the sky, slamming down on the pile and igniting it for him. The loud noise shook the baby, and he began to cry. He rushed over and picked him up, trying to calm him down. But, he himself could not be calmed. If there was a sign, than this could be it.

From the sky he saw the shadow of a mysterious winged creature. He instantly knew what this implied.

"...an nimkii...this must be the sign." The large, eagle-like bird landed softly on the soaked dirt, sparks flying off its wings. He was not afraid. They don't harm humans, and they are highly respected among his culture. But why was one attracted to him, and why now? The human-sized bird-of-prey slowly approached Taregan, but not to attack. He somehow knew what it wanted. He opened the bundle of cloth a bit to reveal his child. It slowly opened its eyes to the nimkii. It tilted its head at him, and the baby did the same.

"..." he was at awe at this nimkii's behavior. He was then surprised when it slowly touched its beak on his son's open hand, earning a happy giggle from him. It was then that he finally realized what the birthmark meant. He looked down at his baby, a smile and tears forming on his tired face. He cradled his baby and, without second thought, spoke...

"Pajackok...that will be your name from now on."

* * *

**Ah, finally, I got around to making this. If you recall, there are a multitude of stories of America finding itself on Remnant (there also used to be one where it was Sparta that was sent to Remnant. I even saw one about the Soviet Union in a Wattpad (when I went to test it out)). This story is like that, but its the Native Americans instead.**

**Now, I hope I didn't get anything wrong about the culture of these nations. If you want to know what any words mean, just leave it in a review and I will get to it when I write the next chapter. Sorry that this is so short. Also, I'm running out of ideas ;.; You mind lending me some of yours?**

**Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
